Les Âmes Soeurs
by attrape-reve
Summary: la fin, car tout commence par la fin, toujours...
1. Dit de la force de l'amour

**_Bonjour tout le monde._**

_Je viens de finir Les Âmes vagabondes (the Host pour le titre original) de Stephenie Meyer. Je l'ai littéralement adoré. Quand je l'ai finit, je me suis dit « non je veux savoir la suite, ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça », j'attends avec impatiente la suite et le film (à ce qu'il parait il va bien avoir lieu ?) Alors parce que je ne pouvais pas attendre, je me suis mise à écrire pour combler le manque. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça vous feras patienter aussi. (^^)_

_Assez de balivernes maintenant je vais vous parler de ma fic._

_J'ai voulu combler l'ellipse entre le chapitre 58 et le chapitre 59. Le moment au Gaby est dans son caisson cryogénique. J'ai appelé ma fiction, LES ÂMES SŒURS pour des raisons que vous comprendrez en me lisant. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire qui devrait avoir environ 7 chapitres._

_Pour suivre l'esprit du livre, j'ai décidé de commencer l'histoire par un poème. J'ai essayé de rester la plus fidèle possible à l'atmosphère du livre et de me raccrocher sans cesse aux indices donnés dedans. J'espère que j'y serais arrivé. La seule différence frappante sera que j'écris au travers de différents points de vue, contrairement à Stephenie Meyer qui n'écrit qu'au travers de Vagabonde._

**_Disclamer _**_: tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que combler ma frustration et la votre._

**_Personnage :_**_ aucuns nouveaux et différents POV._

_**LES ÂMES SOEURS**_

_La suite du chapitre 58 : la fin, car tout commence par la fin__, toujours..._

**Dit de la force de l'amour**

Entre tous mes tourments entre la mort et moi

Entre mon désespoir et la raison de vivre

Il y a l'injustice et ce malheur des hommes

Que je ne peux admettre il y a ma colère

Il y a les maquis couleur de sang d'Espagne

Il y a les maquis couleur du ciel de Grèce

Le pain le sang le ciel et le droit à l'espoir

Pour tous les innocents qui haïssent le mal

La lumière toujours est tout près de s'éteindre

La vie toujours s'apprête à devenir fumier

Mais le printemps renaît qui n'en a pas fini

Un bourgeon sort du noir et la chaleur s'installe

Et la chaleur aura raison des égoïstes

Leurs sens atrophiés n'y résisteront pas

J'entends le feu parler en riant de tiédeur

J'entends un homme dire qu'il n'a pas souffert

Toi qui fus de ma chair la conscience sensible

Toi que j'aime à jamais toi qui m'as inventé

Tu ne supportais pas l'oppression ni l'injure

Tu chantais en rêvant le bonheur sur la terre

Tu rêvais d'être libre et je te continue.

**Paul Eluard**


	2. Le réveil

**1.**

**Le Réveil**

[POV DOC]

Gaby venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle semblait paisible. Je l'ai regardé quelques secondes pour mémoriser l'expression de son visage. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas la tuer. C'était au dessus de mes forces. C'était pire qu'un meurtre pour moi, mais ses paroles dansaient dans mon esprit : « tu dois tenir parole. J'ai rempli ma part du marché. Alors rempli la tienne. Et laisse-moi reposer à côté de Walt et de Wes. »

Je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Le scalpel dans ma main droite me brûlait les doigts. Je ne voulais et ne pouvais faire ça. Mais j'avais promis et je tenais mes promesses, surtout celles faites envers mes amis proches. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

_ **Adieux Gaby, l'âme vagabonde devenue humaine, devenue l'une des nôtres.**

J'approchais le scalpel de la nuque de mon amie et je m'apprêtais à commettre la plus dure des promesses de ma vie. Je traçais une fine coupure pour ouvrir la cicatrice préexistante. Le sang coulait de la plaie. J'allais introduire mon doigt dans la blessure pour commencer à détacher Gaby mais une main sur mon épaule m'en empêcha. Je sentais un objet froid et tranchant contre ma gorge.

_ **ne fais pas ça Doc ou je te tranche la carotide !**

_ **Je lui ai promis Jared !** ai-je répliqué alors que ma respiration accélérait sous la dose d'adrénaline déclenchée par l'objet tranchant sur la peau de mon cou.

_ **Je sais, mais les lois de Jeb s'appliquent à tout le monde.**

_ **Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

_ **Gaby appartient à Ian et à Jamie.**

_ **Oh !** J'avais compris où il voulait en venir (il repensait au moment où l'avenir de Mélanie possédée par Gaby était arrivée aux grottes. Jeb avait décrété pour clore le débat que le corps de Mélanie appartenait à Jared, ainsi c'était à lui de décider).

_ **Tu ne peux pas la tuer. C'est à Ian et à Jamie de décider du sort de Vagabonde.**

_ **Tu ne peux pas mettre Jamie au courant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Ne brise pas toutes mes promesses Jared. Laisse- moi au moins celle-là. Et puis il est trop jeune pour prendre une telle décision…**

_ Ne **t'inquiète pas Doc, je n'ai pas l'intention de briser cette promesse. Il est certain que Jamie ne parlera qu'avec son cœur. Il veut la garder en vie près de lui, comme nous tous. Je ne veux pas lui imposer ça. Il serait détruit de savoir que Gaby voulait disparaitre, partir sans lui dire adieux. Non, mais Ian lui ne veux pas qu'elle parte et il est courant. Il a essayé de la dissuader, alors laisse moi aller le chercher qu'il décide quoi faire.**

**_ décider quoi ?**

**_ Ian ?** Nous écrièrent tous les deux en même temps. Nous ne l'avions pas entendu arriver.

[POV IAN]

Je mettais réveillé en sursaut, suite à un cauchemar. J'ai vu Gaby s'enfoncer un poignard dans la nuque, en me demandant pardon. Le sang glissa le long du cou en sueur de Mélanie, et je vis un fil argenté sortir de l'entraille alors que le corps humain s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Je ne sentais plus la douce chaleur rassurante du corps de Gaby contre moi. Je me suis mis à paniquer, où était Gaby ?

_ **Gaby ? Gaby ? Non !**

Elle était partie rejoindre Doc. Elle n'avait pas changé d'avis et comptait bien rendre son corps à Mélanie. Mais bon dieu pourquoi devait-elle être si altruiste, si gentille ! Cela me mettait en rage qu'elle ne pense pas à elle (même si c'était pour cela aussi que je l'aimais). Je me suis mis à la chercher partout dans tous les recoins où elle allait pour réfléchir. J'avais le vain espoir qu'elle ait besoin de calme pour penser à ce que je lui avais dit. Mais je ne m'attardais dans aucun de ces lieux. Une peur de plus en plus grande que j'arrive trop tard m'assiégea le cœur. Je me suis précipité vers l'infirmerie. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait faire. C'était impossible. J'avais besoin d'elle. Je l'aimais, même si nous n'étions pas de la même espèce, je voulais croire que nôtre amour était possible. Je voulais y croire plus que tout. Savoir qu'elle ne serait plus près de moi me faisais palpiter le cœur et sécher la bouche. Je ne voulais pas la perdre, je ne pouvais pas la perdre. C'était impossible et insupportable.

Je traversais la grande salle, tous me regardaient mais je n'en fis pas cas. Mon esprit ne pensait qu'une chose : _« Gaby »._ Comment avais-je pu tomber fou amoureux d'une âme, ces ennemis dont nous les humains combattions l'invasion ?

Je m'écorchais les mains et les bras sur la roche à chaque virage tellement je courais vite. Je pénétrais dans l'infirmerie complètement essoufflé.

_ **Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Doc ?**

Mon regard se posa sur le corps sans vie de Mélanie. Mais pour moi ce n'était pas Mélanie. C'était le corps mort de la femme (si je pouvais dire ça dans le cas d'une âme) que j'aimais. J'eus un choc à la voir comme ça.

[POV DOC]

Il attendait une réponse. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps inerte de Mélanie. Ils scrutaient la petite entaille sous son crâne. Il voyait rouge. Son visage se déforma sous la rage.

_ **Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait !**

Sa voix était pleine de reproche et de menace. A cet instant Ian faisait plus peur que Kyle. Il se jeta sur le corps inconscient pour le protéger. Jared a voulu l'éloigner de Mélanie, mais il refusa et s'accrocha obstinément. C'était deux hommes sur le même corps, pour deux femmes différentes. L'un heureux de retrouver celle qu'il croyait perdue, l'autre pleurant la perte de celle qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Ce tableau était déchirant. Ian regarda autour de lui comme un enfant perdu à la recherche d'une solution.

_ **Pourquoi aucun caisson n'est près ?** nous demanda-t-il.

_ **Ian écoute, elle…** essayais-je de lui répondre, mais il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase.

_ **Non ! NON ! Je refuse qu'elle se sacrifie. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Doc.** Il me regarda avec des yeux suppliants puis il marqua une pause avec un soupir de désespoir. **Je l'aime.**

Il desserra sa prise sur le corps de Mélanie et tomba à genoux au sol. Jared s'approcha de lui, une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

_ **On ne veut pas non plus qu'elle se suicide.**

_ **Je suis désolé, mais elle m'a fait promettre de…** je ne pouvais prononcer la fin, les mots brûlaient ma langue… **en échange du secret pour séparer une âme de son hôte. Je ne peux pas la trahir. Elle a confiance en moi.**

_ **Ian, qu'est ce que tu fais ?** demanda Jared, s'apercevant que Ian s'était relever pour se diriger vers l'armoire de la pharmacie.

_ **Je prépare le caisson. Il est hors de question. Tu m'entends, hors de question que je la laisse mourir.**

Je n'ai pas insisté. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas sa mort. Et s'il y avait un moyen de la garder avec nous j'étais preneur. Elle nous était précieuse et nous l'aimions.

Il y eut un petit bruit comme un tintement de carillon métallique. Nous nous tournâmes vers la source du petit son mélodieux. Ce qui se passa était des plus inattendus. Nous avons vu des centaines de petits faisceaux lumineux accrochés à un faisceau central sortir de la plaie sur la nuque de Mélanie. L'âme sortait d'elle-même du corps de son hôte. Vagabonde libérait Mélanie en entrant dans ce monde si hostile à son métabolisme. La petite mille-pâttes argentée s'est ensuite posée à coté de la blessure comme une araignée d'eau qui flotterait sur la peau de Mel.

_ **Gaby ?** demanda timidement Ian

Le petit être argenté tendit ses antennes frontales vers lui. Il se précipita pour prendre Gaby dans ses mains. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues sales.

[POV IAN]

Elle m'avait reconnue même si elle n'était plus dans un corps humain, qu'elle ne voyait plus de la même façon, même si ses sens étaient différents, elle m'avait reconnue. J'étais heureux qu'elle me reconnaisse. Notre amour avait peut être un espoir, un espoir auquel je me raccrochais. Ce petit être de lumière se pelotonna dans le creux de ma main, comme un chaton qui s'enfoncerait dans une couverture douillette. Elle était froide comme la neige mais douce comme une brise. J'avais l'impression de tenir une lumière dans ma paume.

_ **Oh Gaby, Gaby, tu es magnifique**. Vagabonde se mit à se tortiller dans tout les sens. **Jared prépare une cryocuve ! VITE ! **Je voyais mon âme sœur se tordre de douleur dans ce monde où rien n'était fait pour elle, où l'air semblait la brûler plus que de la faire vivre.

[POV DOC]

Jared apporta un caisson à Ian qu'il avait préalablement préparé pour recevoir une âme. Ian y déposa à l'intérieur avec une infinie délicatesse et beaucoup de tendresse ce petit être argenté.

**_ Dors mon amour. Dors. Bientôt tu auras un corps à nouveau. Je te promets que jamais tu n'arriveras à te débarrasser de moi. A bientôt Chérie.**

Il referma la cryocuve. Il semblait soulagé.

[POV JARED]

Doc s'occupait de Mélanie. Il était entrain de refermer la coupure à son cou. Il répétait dans un murmure le nom des produits comme on faisait une liste de courses.

_ **Tout propre extérieur, tout propre intérieur, réparateur, Scellement.**

Il était absorbé par sa tâche et ne voyait pas que je fixais chacun de ses mouvements. J'étais fébrile. Une fois cette opération terminée, il me demanda de l'aide pour la retourner sur le dos. Il examina ses yeux en relevant ses paupières avec le pouce et en dirigeant une lumière tout droit dans les pupilles. Il n'y avait plus de reflets argentés, plus d'anneaux brillants pour révéler la présence d'une âme. Mélanie était de nouveau seule dans son corps, la seule maitresse des ses actes. Enfin elle me revenait. Ma peur à l'heure actuelle était qu'elle ne se réveille pas, que c'était en faite la présence de Gaby qui la tenait en vie. J'avais peur que le fait d'avoir fait disparaitre Gaby de ce corps ait aussi fait disparaitre l'esprit de l'amour de ma vie.

Ian ne lâchait plus la cryocure. Il la tenait enlacé comme s'il tenait un corps de femme dans ses bras. Il tenait l'amour de sa vie contre son cœur. Tout les deux nous ressentions la même chose. Nous avions peur d'avoir perdue celle que nous aimons. Je savais ce qu'il pensait. Il se disait tout comme moi, que nous préférions les avoir ensemble, toutes les deux dans un même corps, que de ne plus les avoir avec nous. Il hocha la tête comme pour répondre à mes pensées muettes. Nous étions d'accord, si Mélanie ne se réveillait pas Gaby retournerait dans son corps. Nous attendions tous les deux le retour de notre aimée.

[POV MELANIE]

Je me sentais endormie. J'ai voulu demander ce qu'il se passait à Gaby. Mes yeux papillonnaient. Doc et Jared étaient penchés sur moi avec des visages souriants. Je tournais la tête pour voir où je me trouvais : à l'infirmerie. Mais je le savais déjà avec la sensation du lit de camp aussi dur qu'une table. Oh mon Dieu ! je sentais le lit dans mon dos, mes cuisses, mes mollets. Je sentais vraiment par moi-même. Paniquée je me suis mise à chercher Gaby dans ma tête. Non ! Doc n'avait pas pu accéder à ses désirs suicidaires. Je la cherchais partout, je hurlais dans mon crâne, mais rien. La seule chose qui me répondait était l'écho de mes cris qui résonnaient plus loin que dans ma tête. Je me suis aperçue que je m'entendais. Je hurlais réellement complètement affolée d'avoir perdue Gaby, et les visages des deux hommes me le confirmèrent.

_ **Du calme, du calme. Tout doux**. Me disais Doc.

_ **Mélanie ?** demanda Jared plein d'espoir.

_ **Jared, où est Gaby ?** je ne pouvais savourer le bonheur de le retrouver, pour l'instant la seule chose qui m'intéressait était de savoir où était ma sœur d'âme.

_ **Oh Mél c'est toi, mon Dieu c'est bien toi !**

Jared me serra dans ses bras. Il pleurait de joie et moi aussi, bien que quelques larmes de terreur se mêlaient aux autres. Il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le feu se propagea dans tout mon corps. Mon corps réclamait son propriétaire, mon corps voulait Jared. Et le corps de Jared voulait mon corps. Mais mon esprit, lui était encore braqué sur Gaby, la peur était trop forte pour qu'il se laisse aller aux délices de gouter de nouveaux à nos chaires. Nos lèvres se séparèrent pour laisser respirer nos poumons.

_ **Où est Gaby ?**

** _ Elle est vivante.**

Tout mon visage et le reste de mon corps se détendaient. Il avait compris ce que je lui demandais sans que je n'ai à le formuler explicitement.

_ **Où est-elle ? L'avez-vous envoyé sur une nouvelle planète ?**

Je n'avais pas pu leur dire au revoir. Je ne mettais pas réveillé assez vite pour la faire rester. Je recommençais à paniquer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte dans un autre monde. Ces 6 mois à cohabiter dans la même tête ne pouvaient pas se volatiliser comme ça, dans une cuve.

_ **Du calme Mélanie. Elle est là.** Me répondis Doc, **Ian ne veut pas la lâcher.**

Je m'autorisais à faire un petit sourire.

_ **Je m'en serais douté. Je peux la voir.**

Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle était vivante. Je me donnais l'impression d'être une femme qui venait d'accoucher par césarienne qui avait accoucher sous anesthésie et qui réclamait son enfant l'être qu'elle avait porté dans son corps. Oui Gaby était un peu comme mon enfant à cette seconde. J'ai enfin pris conscience de la présence de Ian quand il s'est approché de moi. je remarquai qu'il tenait une cryocuve dans ses bras. Il y avait une lumière mouvante à l'intérieur.

_ **C'est Gaby ?**

Ian hocha la tête et avança la cuve pour que je vois de mes propres yeux (quelle étrange expression qui sonnai si vrai. C'était enfin _mes_ yeux). Elle était si petite. Elle me faisait penser à un mouf-mouf (comme dans Arthur et les minimoïs) et pas à cet insecte avec lequel on la comparait un mille-pattes c'est dégoutant, repoussant. Elle, elle était belle, lumineuse, elle donnait envie de la tenir dans sa main comme une étoile tombée du ciel. Elle était la plus belle âme que j'ai pu voir dans ses souvenirs sur Origine. Après l'émerveillement et le soulagement de la savoir vivante et encore dans ces grottes, revient la panique : qu'allait-il faire d'elle ?

_ **Vous allez l'envoyer dans un autre monde !**

Aucun d'eux ne répondis à mon affirmation. Ils se contentaient de me regarder avec des yeux tristes.

_ Non**, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte ! Non ! REPONDEZ – MOI BORDEL ?** Jared ne pu retenir un sourire à ce mot. Gaby n'aurait jamais employé un mot comme celui-là, il prenait conscience que c'était bien moi en face de lui. Sa joie de me retrouver me parus déplacée, pour l'instant l'important c'était l'avenir de Gaby pas le mien, moi j'étais en vie, mais Gaby n'avais pas d'hôte, elle était prisonnière d'une cryocuve, prisonnière de son sommeil artificiel. **Où va aller Gaby ?** ai-je répété encore une fois passablement irritée.

Doc s'approcha de moi pour essayer de me calmer.

_ **Je** **ne sais pas Mélanie. Personne ne veut l'envoyer nulle part mais elle ne veut pas encore être un parasite. Elle ne veut plus faire souffrir personne.**

_ **Mais… mais c'est en partant qu'elle va faire souffrir tout le monde.**

J'ai tourné mon regard vers Ian. Il serait un qui souffrirait le plus. Je le voyais à la façon dont il cramponnait le caisson, il donnait l'impression qu'il y contenait sa vie. Nous étions tous impuissants, que faire ? Aller contre la volonté de Gaby pour comblé nos désirs égoïstes d'humains et sacrifier un esprit humain, le condamner à être prisonnier de son propre corps. Je sais que Vagabonde ne pourrait pas le supporter. C'était ou la laisser disparaitre (cela était inenvisageable) ou sacrifier un de notre camps (beaucoup d'entre nous le ferait pour la sauver) mais Gaby ne voulait pas. Comment tenir notre promesse sans la trahir et la laisser s'éteindre.

Elle aurait du être en moi. Notre cohabitation se passait bien. Je préférais être prisonnière de mon corps que de la perdre. Elle est devenue une partie de moi comme une sœur jumelle. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir loin de moi quelque soit les façons, je les trouvais indécentes et tout simplement inacceptables. Je me sentais soudainement fatiguée. Toutes ces émotions que je ressentais à nouveau dans mon corps, ces émotions qui étaient les _miennes _m'ont éreintée. Je me suis laissé emporter par le sommeil, les dernières paroles de Gaby dansant dans ma tête.

_« envoie-moi dans les bras de Morphée, Doc »_

J'espérais tellement qu'à mon réveil, elle soit encore là dans ma tête, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

Alors que je sortais doucement d'un sommeil réparateur mais agité. J'entendais des voix familières.

_ **Ah ! Elle se réveille.** Ça c'était la voix douce et rassurante de Doc, puis une autre voix chatouilla mes oreilles.

_ **Mel ? Mel pourquoi ?**

Mon Dieu Jamie, Jamie était là. Il avait dû voir Gaby dans le caisson. Sa voix sonnait si triste. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi Gaby s'était-elle sacrifiée ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit adieu ? Pourquoi Gaby voulait-elle partir ? N'était-elle pas bien ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas essayé de la convaincre de rester ? J'avais l'impression de voir toutes ses questions passer dans ses yeux. Comment allais-je lui expliquer ? Je me posais les mêmes questions et je n'avais pas les réponses. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas empêché Gaby de se sacrifier et de faire ce marché avec Doc ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pris le contrôle de son corps pour l'éloigner de l'infirmerie ? Je ne savais pas quoi dire à Jamie. Tout ce dont j'étais capable a été de le prendre dans _mes_ bras. Il s'est mis à pleurer contre ma poitrine. Il tenait énormément à Gaby. Il se redressa, ses joues sillonnées de larmes.

_ **Pourquoi elle a fait ça Mel ?**

**_ Elle ne voulait plus être un parasite**. Lui dis-je en tenant son visage halé entre mes mains.

_ **Mais elle n'était pas un parasite ? Hein Mel ? **Cette question m'était personnellement adressée. **Tu l'aime Gaby, non ?**

_ **Oh Jamie. Bien sur que j'aime Gaby mais la situation était compliquée. Elle ne supportait plus de me retenir enfermée dans ma tête. Elle s'en voulait de me voler mon corps, elle à voulu me rendre ma vie.**

** _ Mais…**

** _ Jamie ! Vagabonde est une âme. Elle pense au bonheur des autres avant le sien. Mais c'est sûr qu'elle t'aime de tout son cœur argenté. C'est pour ça qu'elle était incapable de te dire au revoir. Elle tient trop à toi pour te faire souffrir.**

C'était tellement vrai. Gaby aimait Jamie comme une mère. Elle l'aimait vraiment et pas seulement à cause de _mes_ souvenirs et de _mes_ sentiments. Son petit cœur argent battait et s'inquiétait pour lui.

**_ Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte !** dit-il en enfouissant sa frimousse d'enfant dans mon cou et s'accrochant à moi comme s'il essayait de retenir Gaby dans ses bras. Je lui caressais tendrement le dos comme lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il avait peur.

**_ Moi non plus Jamie, moi non plus…**

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je continue ? Vous voulez la suite ?_


	3. L'étrangère

**LES ÂMES SŒURS**

Bonjour à tous.

Merci aux trois lecteurs/trices qui m'ont laissé une review : Marion, JaredMlanie et M1r25.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que d'autres lecteurs se rajouteront. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit (et plus on lit ^^). Voilà le chapitre 2, bonne lecture !

**2.  
L'étrangère**

[POV Mélanie]

Doc m'avait obligée à rester encore trois jours à l'infirmerie, il voulait être sûr que j'allais bien, qu'il n'y avait aucune séquelle et aucune complication post-séparation. Mais je n'avais rien de tout cela et je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme entre ce lit de camp, ces armoires de médicaments et les planches qui servaient de table de rangement. Les visites de Jamie, de Jared et de Jeb ne me permettaient pas de me distraire tout à fait. Personne d'autre n'était venu me voir, je soupçonnais Jared de vouloir me garder pour lui tout seul dans la mesure du possible, mais j'en étais plutôt contente. Bien sûr je m'ennuyais mais voir les autres me terrifiais, j'étais complètement tétanisée à l'idée de les voir. J'avais l'impression de ne pas les connaitre, d'entrer dans un monde inconnu et hostile.

_** Salut Mel !** dit Jeb pour annoncer sa venue.

_ **Salut.**

_ **Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?**

_ **ça va ! mais je me sens seule.** Révélais-je à mon oncle.

_ **oui il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui vient te voir. Désolé, il y a beaucoup de travail dans la grotte.**

Ce n'est pas de cette solitude dont je parlais. Elle ne dépendait pas des autres qui m'entouraient ou non. Je me sentais seule, seule avec moi-même, seule dans ma tête. Les discussions que j'avais avec Gaby me manquaient. Sa voix me manquait.

_ **Doc m'a dit que tu pouvais sortir aujourd'hui !**

Sur l'instant j'ai ressenti le souvenir de la frayeur de Vagabonde quand elle a été amenée dans la grande salle, devant tous ces humains. J'avais peur de ma propre espèce, j'avais peur de ceux qui étaient censés être les miens.

_ **Jamie a insisté pour être là quand tu sortiras. Il veut te faire visiter, et surtout dire à tout le monde que tu es bien là**.

_ **Mel ! Mel !** s'écria mon petit frère en courant vers moi.

_ **Ah quand on parle du loup !** dit joyeusement le vieille homme.

_ **Il sort du bois**. Répondit du tac au tac le garçon, **tu sors aujourd'hui, c'est génial. Tu pourras dormir avec Jared et moi dans notre chambre comme avant !** rajouta-t-il à mon intention.

Je baissais la tête. De quel avant parlait-il ? Celui où nous nous cachions, où nous étions trois : Jared, Jamie et moi, ou celui dans la grotte, où j'étais l'hôte de Gaby et où nous étions en réalité quatre ? Jamie remarqua mon trouble et en compris la raison.

_ **ne t'inquiète pas Gaby va bientôt revenir.**

C'était le monde à l'envers. Mon petit frère me réconfortait de la perte de Gaby. Jamie croyait dur comme fer que nous allions trouver une solution. Kyle me coupa dans mes pensées en entrant bruyamment dans la pièce. Il nous sourit et ce dirigea vers Jodi. Il venait tous les jours pour lui parler. Il espérait qu'elle se réveille, mais il n'y avait aucune amélioration. Cela faisait presque cinq jours. Doc commençait à s'inquiéter. Il avait prévenu Kyle un jour plus tôt qu'il ne dépasserait pas une semaine, plus le corps serait affamé et déshydraté, et plus il serait dure à Jodi de ne réveillé et de réinsérer Soleil dans le corps de Jodi. Mais Kyle ne voulait pas désespérer. En sortant de l'infirmerie, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Ian. Il était prostré la cryocuve dans les bras. Il me faisait penser à Gaby quand elle avait fait le deuil pour les deux âmes étripées (que je n'ai vu qu'en souvenir puisque Vagabonde avait réussi à me bâillonner et m'envoyer très loin dans les méandres de son esprit) c'était le jour où j'ai disparu. Je compatissais à la douleur de Ian. Il aimait Gaby et ne voulait pas la perdre. J'étais triste pour lui, en plus de la tristesse que je ressentais déjà, si nous ne trouvions pas de solution (bien que j'avais une petite idée sur la question…)

_ **Aller Mel ! Vient !** s'écria Jamie en me tirant le bras. **Les autres ont hâte de te voir. **Il affichait un énorme sourire.

Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la grande salle, je fus surprise de n'y voir personne. Mais Jamie qui avait remarqué mon trouble m'expliqua :

_ **Tout le monde est à la cuisine.**

Je hochais la tête et nous reprîmes notre chemin en direction des autres. Durant le trajet, j'effleurais les murs de _mes_ doigts. Je sentais toutes les aspérités, tous les changements d'humanité (parfois la roche suait), toutes les différentes textures, parfois douce et lisse comme de la soie (dû au polissement de l'eau), parfois granuleuse ou sableuse (j'en déduisais que ce passage n'était pas naturel et avait été fait grossièrement avec de vulgaires outils). C'était étrange de ressentir de nouveau par moi-même, de ne plus avoir Vagabonde pour intermédiaire. J'avais l'impression de tout redécouvrir, comme si en fait c'était moi l'âme qu'on venait d'être insérée dans ce corps. C'était étrange et inattendu. Je pensais que je me sentirais comme avant, je me trompais. Mon corps m'apparaissait presque comme étranger. Je pouvais voir, entendre, toucher ce que _moi _je voulais. Je me sentais libre, libre et seule.

[POV Jared]

J'attendais avec impatience la sortie de Mélanie. Elle m'apparaissait distante à l'infirmerie. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de la désorientation et de la présence de Gaby à côté. Cela ne devait pas l'aider à oublier ce qui lui était arrivé. Je me fis la promesse de ne plus évoquer un seul détail de la période de sa _« possession ». _Jamie nous avait demandé de tous nous réunir à la cuisine pour le retour de sa sœur. Il était si fier de pouvoir la présenter à tout le monde, comme si elle était une nouvelle arrivante. Lorsque Mélanie entra, mon corps se rua vers elle. Je voulais la tenir dans mes bras, m'assurer que c'était bien elle.

[POV Mélanie]

Lorsque je suis entrée dans la cuisine, les bavardages se sont tus. C'était très étrange. Ils semblaient tous me craindre. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi personne n'était venu me voir pendant la convalescence. Ce n'était pas à cause de Jared qui les empêchait, ils avaient peur de moi. Dans leur syeux je voyais de l'appréhension, pour eux j'étais une intruse, humaine d'accord mais intruse. Ils avaient pour la plupart confiance en Gaby, tous la connaissaient et savaient comment elle réagissait, comment elle était. Ils se méfiaient de moi comme ils se méfiaient de tout. Je représentais un danger pour eux. Vagabonde avait fait ses preuves, moi je devais tout prouver.

Jared accouru pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il inspira à fond l'odeur de mon cou. Il fut suivit de Sharon et Maggie qui m'accueillaient avec des visages rayonnants. Depuis que j'étais dans les grottes je ne les avais jamais vues aussi accueillantes et chaleureuses avec moi. Sharon me pris dans ses bras, mais j'eu un mouvement de recul et un frisson de peur. Elle voulait me tuer, m'étrangler. Elle me regarda gentiment, mais pour moi c'était un mensonge. Les souvenirs de Gaby polluaient ma vision des gens. Elle se méfiait de Sharon et de Maggie. Puis Lily vient me prendre dans ses bras. Mon malaise passa ainsi que ma peur. Je me sentais juste… en trop. Ce n'était pas moi… Mélanie, qu'elle prenait dans ses bras. Nous nous ne connaissions pas. Elle enlaçait son amie Vagabonde, son corps. Je me sentais mal. J'étais une étrangère ici. Je ne savais plus où était ma place. J'étais complètement déboussolée. Seuls Jamie, Jared, Jeb et Ian me voyaient réellement comme Mélanie, Mélanie Stryder, car ils avaient fait la différence entre Vagabonde et moi, entre l'âme et le corps. Pour les autres c'était plus confus.

Je pris conscience que toute l'assemblée me fixait. Cherchaient-ils à vérifier que Gaby n'était plus dans mon corps ? J'avais l'impression qu'ils décortiquaient chacun de mes gestes pour les comparer à _ses _gestes à _elle_. Je me suis assise à table avec leurs regards accrochés à mes chevilles.

_ **Comment te sens-tu ?** me demanda oncle Jeb qui était partit de l'infirmerie dès que mon petit frère était entré.

_ **Bizarre**. Lui répondis-je dans un murmure.

_ **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mél ?** s'inquiéta Jamie.

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien. C'était juste bizarre d'être nouvelle !**

Jeb acquiesça de la tête. Il avait compris mon état d'esprit. Il a beau être fou, il comprend tout avant tout le monde. A cet instant j'ai cherché Vagabonde pour lui dire que le génie et la folie allaient souvent de paire, mais elle n'était plus là et mes paroles tombaient dans les abysses de ma tête. J'avais l'impression que ma tête était trop grande pour moi toute seule. Jeb coupa court à mes réflexions métaboliques en se levant de table.

_ **je voulais vous présenter à tous ma nièce, Mélanie Stryder**. Dit-il en s'adressant à l'assemblée. Il me fit signe de me lever à mon tour. Ce que je fis. Je souris à ceux qui me regardaient, **maintenant bon appétit à tous**. Rajouta-t-il.

Les gens attaquèrent leur repas bien que parfois je sentais des regards dans mon dis ou sur mon front. Heureusement que Jamie était là pour me changer les idées.

_ **Mél ?** commença-t-il la bouche plein, **comment ça fait d'être un hôte ?** tout d'un coup il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers notre petit groupe et notre conversation.

_ **Oui tu pourrais nous dire Gaby ?** demanda Trudy, puis elle réalisa sa méprise, **Oh excuse-moi Mélanie. Il va falloir que je m'habitue**. Elle avait un air si désolé et coupable.

_ **C'est rien.**

Voilà ce que je craignais. Ici on connaissait, on aimait Gaby et pas Mélanie. Jared mis une main réconfortante dans mon dos. Non, lui ne me confondait pas, ses mains étaient différentes que celles dans les souvenirs de Gaby.

_ **tu devrais nous dire**. Lança Jeb. **Lacey est trop peste pour répondre à nos questions et Candy ne se souvient de rien**.

_**oui s'il te plait Mél, dis-nous !** L'enthousiasme de mon frère eut raison de mes réticences.

_**OK.**

Jeb s'était rassit pour écouter mon histoire, mais je n'étais pas aussi bonne conteuse que Vagabonde.

_ **Alors heu… quand on est un hôte, on n'a plus l'usage de son corps. On est prisonnier dans sa propre tête.**

_ **tu peux nous raconter du début ? **me demanda Jamie qui s'installait plus confortablement pour m'écouter.

J'ai soufflé un grand coup.

_ **Au début j'ai détesté Vagabonde ! j'ai dressé un mur mental entre elle et mes pensées pour vous protéger.** Ai-je dis en regardant tendrement Jamie et Jared**. Mais mes rêves et la date de ton anniversaire vous ont trahit. Plus je m'obligeais à ne pas penser à vous, plus mon mur mental s'effritait et plus Vagabonde voyait de choses. A force de voir mes souvenirs, de ressentir dans son esprit l'amour que j'avais pour vous comme étant les siens, elle a fini par** **partager cet amour et a voulu venir vous retrouver. Elle croyait que j'avais gagné du terrain et que c'était moi qui l'influençais dans ses actes. Mais la vérité est que c'était ses désirs à elle qui la poussaient vers vous. Alors je l'ai laissé croire que je tenais les reines pour qu'elle baisse sa garde, pour qu'elle croie qu'elle avait déjà perdu le combat. Et finalement plus nous parlions, plus nous devenions proches. Quand Jeb nous a trouvé, elle pensait que s'en était finie d'elle. Elle aurait voulu que je vous retrouve, elle était désolée pour moi.**

**_ c'est tout Gaby ça !** s'écria Jamie.

**_ puis nous sommes arrivées ici et j'étais réellement frustrée que vous ne croyez pas que j'existais encore. J'ai tout essayé pour me faire remarquer, mais Gaby m'a dissuadée disant que vous la prendriez pour une traqueuse.** Jared eut un petit sourire (c'était également ce qu'il avait pensé). **Et enfin vous avez compris que j'étais là, mais je ne pouvais pas vous parler. Gaby aurait voulu s'effacer pour me rendre mon corps, me rendre mon esprit et me rendre ma vie. Mais toutes ces tentatives étaient vaines. Gaby faisait donc l'intermédiaire et voilà.**

Je ne voulais pas en dire plus. Je ne voulais pas leur dire que je me sentais abandonnée. Je ne voulais pas développer mes conversations mentales avec Gaby. Tout ça était trop personnel, trop intime. Je n'étais pas à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être un phénomène de foire qui prouvait que c'était possible, que les humains n'étaient pas perdus. Je ne représentais pour eux que l'espoir. Je n'étais ni une amie, ni une ennemis. J'étais une étrangère.

_Alors vos impressions ?_

_A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre._

_Attrape-reve_


	4. Le néant

**COUCOU **

**Voilà le troisième chapitre des Âmes sœurs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les autres. **

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.**

**Réponses aux reviews**

Fleur-de-glace : tu attends avec impatience qu'on trouve un corps à Gaby, Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite,

Marion : voilà tu vas en savoir plus ne t'inquiète pas, ta soif de curiosité va être un peu assouvie ^^ (pas complétement sinon ma fic n'aurait pas d'intérêt LOL)

BONNE LECTURE

**3.**

**Le néant**

Voilà une semaine que j'ai été séparée de Gaby. Une semaine que j'essayais de m'adapter aux gens, à mon corps. Le premier jour j'étais griser de pouvoir faire ce que _je_ voulais. J'aimais ressentir à nouveau mes muscles bouger eu rythme de ma volonté, sentir mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, j'aimais même ressentir la transpiration qui s'évaporait par tous les pores de ma peau car tout cela était à moi et c'était moi qui le ressentait. Mais toute ma joie de me retrouver était tintée de la tristesse d'avoir perdue Vagabonde.

Je passais le plus clair de mon temps soit à l'infirmerie soit dans la culture de maïs où j'arrosais les plants, ramassais le mets murs. Mettre les mains dans la terre m'occupais l'esprit et m'évitais de trop penser. Je passais voir Jodi et Soleil quand elles étaient seules. J'espérais que Jodi se réveille comme je l'avais fais, mais je dois dire que j'étais persuadée au fond de moi qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Soleil m'avais semblée trop « faible » trop gentille, trop âme et pas assez humaine. Elle n'avait certainement pas eu à se battre contre l'esprit récalcitrant de son hôte, comme Vagabonde avait du le faire avec moi. Alors il était pu probable que Jodi soit encore là. Ainsi donc les âmes pouvaient faire disparaitre un esprit, ou bien était-ce cet esprit qui s'effaçait délibérément à cause de divers raisons qui lui sont propres. Cette question restera sans doute à jamais sans réponse.

Aujourd'hui je rentrais à l'infirmerie pour soutenir Kyle. Doc, lui avait dit ce matin qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas garder Jodi comme cela. Il n'avait pas trouvé de moyen de la nourrir. Il n'y avait pas de sondes gastriques dans les grottes. Et du fait que nous n'aillons plus d'âmes alliées, il nous était impossible de faire des expéditions pour se procurer de telles choses. Ce matériel médical se trouvait dans les centres de soins. Quelle âme saine d'esprit aurait besoin d'une sonde gastrique alors que leurs médicaments étaient si efficaces ? Nous n'étions même pas sûrs que les âmes aient gardés ce genre d'équipement médical purement humain.

Kyle était là, au chevet de sa Jodi. Il lui tenait tendrement la main en la caressant avec son pouce. Ça me fendait le cœur de le voir ainsi. Il semblait si vulnérable avec elle. Elle était son talon d'Achille. Je le voyais lui parler, la supplier de revenir.

_ **Jodi, Chérie revient je t'en pris. Je t'attends, je t'aime, reviens-moi mon amour s'il te plait.**

_ **Je suis désolé Kyle ! **Intervient Doc en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule forte du jeune homme.**  
**_** Non Doc je t'en pris, elle va revenir, je sais qu'elle va revenir.** Dit Kyle de manière si précipitée qu'il semblait courir contre le temps.

_** Tu n'en sais rien Kyle, moi non plus je ne peux pas te l'assurer. Je l'espère, mais tu dois prendre une décision dans le cas contraire.**

_** Comment ça ? **demanda le gros gabarit en relevant ses yeux sur le médecin, l'air perdu.

_** Tu dois me dire si tu veux que je laisse Jodi être Jodi et donc prendre le risque qu'elle meurt. Car si elle reste humaine, elle va mourir Kyle. Ce sera inévitable. Je ne sais pas comment la nourrir… elle va mourir de faim d'ici à deux ou trois semaines. **

_** Mais… Doc… je…**

Doc s'éloigna du colosse pour le laisser réfléchir seul. Kyle était complètement perdu. Il venait à peine de retrouver sa Jodi qu'il devait déjà la perdre. Je m'approchai de lui pour lui déposer une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, prenant la place de la main de Doc.

_ **Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?** me demanda-t-il en déposa sa grosse main rugueuse sur la mienne.

_ **Je ne sais pas Kyle**. Je ne savais pas comment l'aider. Il se leva et arpenta l'infirmerie comme un fantôme. Doc lui avait donné la journée pour réfléchir. Nous l'avions tous laissé seul, seul face à Jodi, seul face au vide.

[POV Kyle]

Je savais très bien ce que je devais faire. Mais j'avais juste espéré que Doc trouve une solution de réveiller Jodi ! Je regardais la cryocuve de Vagabonde. Mon frère souffrait autant que moi de ne pouvoir être entendu de celle qu'il aimait. Car aussi improbable que cela puisse paraitre, mon frère aimait Gaby comme j'aimais Jodi. Puis mes yeux glissèrent sur le cryocuve de Soleil juste à côté du corps de Jodi.

_ **Doc ! **Ca y est j'avais pris une décision et il fallait la faire vite comme lorsqu'on enlève unpansement. A ce qu'il parait ça fait moins souffrir.

_ **Oui ?**

_ **remet Soleil dans le corps de Jodi.** Lâchais-je comme si je lâchais une casserole trop chaude qui me brulait les mains.

_ **Tu es sûr Kyle ?**

_ **Oui, Jodi n'est pas là et Soleil veut rester ici. Remet là dans son corps.**

Je lui tendis la cryocuve de Soleil. J'étais en train de condamner ma Jodi si elle n'était pas totalement effacée. Au moins Soleil pourrait rester où elle voulait être.

_ **très bien ! **répondit Doc en préparant le corps de Jodi, mon amour, pour accueillir de nouveau Soleil.

[POV Mélanie]

Ainsi tous les humains ne restaient pas dans leur corps. Il semblerait que cela ne soit pas une règle. Jodi était-elle peut être trop faible et douce pour résister à une âme ? Peut-être a-t-elle préféré donner son corps puisqu'elle avait perdu Kyle ? Ça je ne le saurais jamais. Peut-être y avait-il d'autre corps vide d'esprit humain ? Peut-être y avait-il un espoir à ma solitude ? Je sortis de l'infirmerie, laissant Doc pratiquer sa réinsertion. Je me rendis à la cuisine pour aider au repas. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Tous s'étaient habitués à moi. Tous m'appelaient Mélanie et non Gaby. Elle était définitivement partie des mémoires, plus personne ne prononçaient son prénom ou ne parlaient d'elle. Mais le pire de tous était Jared. Il agissait comme si Vagabonde n'avait jamais existé, comme si elle n'était pas encore là, dans son caisson cryocuve que tenait fermement Ian. Il me donnait l'impression que lorsque Gaby était en moi était en fait une maladie passagère comme un rhume, ou toutes autres maladies qui auraient altéré mon cerveau et ma personnalité pendant un temps donné. Il m'arrivait pendant la nuit de rêver à Gaby, elle était la petite voix de ma conscience. Nous avions trouvé un moyen de cohabiter. Nous avions encore nos conversations mentales. Elle me manquait, je me sentais terriblement seule sans elle, mais je ne le montrais pas, à personne. Ils n'auraient pas compris, mais Gaby était devenue comme une partie de moi, une sorte de jumelle d'esprit.

_ **Mel ? Mel ? youhou ? **Une main s'agita devant mes yeux.**  
**_ **Hein quoi ?**

_ **Tu étais partie où ?** me demanda Jamie avec un sourire moqueur.

_ **Nulle part.**

Il échangea un regard entendu avec Jared ? Je n'appréciais pas cette conversation silencieuse, elle me rappelait trop celles que j'avais, avant, avec ma sœur.

_ **Quoi !** M'énervais-je plus que de raison. J'étais à bout de nerfs.

_ **Mais rien chérie !** répondit Jared, mais je voyais qu'il n'y avait pas rien. Quelque chose les tracassait tous les deux. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau pour un échange muet.

_ **Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Dites moi ce qu'il y a ?** Dis-je en me dégageant de l'étreinte de Jared.

_ **Et bien Mel, on a l'impression que depuis ton réveil, tu es souvent ailleurs, comme perdue. Tu es souvent dans la lune. On se demandait si…**

_ **Si quoi, hein !** J'avais du mal à respirer, la colère et la peine bloquaient l'air dans mes poumons.** Si Gaby ne m'avait pas amoché le cerveau**. **Hein c'est ça que vous pensez ? et bien désolée de vous décevoir ! **J'étais hors de moi. Ils ne comprenaient rien, **mais elle n'est plus là, **dis-je en montrant ma tête**. Il n'y a plus RIEN. Je suis toute seule. SEULE vous m'entendez !**

Je partis en courant me refugier dans le refuge de Gaby lorsqu'elle avait vu le massacre de ses âmes.

[POV Jamie]

_ **Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?** demanda Jared.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Mélanie n'allait pas bien nous l'avions tous remarqué (enfin ceux qui connaissaient Mél avant les grottes).

_ **Elle se sent seule.** Répondit une voix féminine à la question de Jared.

_ **Pardon ?**

Candy s'avança vers nous.

_ **Elle se sent seule !** répéta-t-elle.

_ **Comment ça, elle se sent seule, elle a toujours du monde avec elle !** s'écria Jared.

_ **Non pas cette solitude là. Elle se sent seule là ! **dit-elle en montrant sa tête avec sa main.

_ **Comment ça ?** se radoucit Jared.

_** Et** **bien quand une âme prend un humain pour hôte, c'est un peu comme s'ils étaient deux dans une même tête, enfin si l'humain ne veut pas s'effacer.** **On pourrait comparer ça à des jumeaux. Quand vous m'avez enlevé Aurore de la tête, j'avais l'impression que ma tête était trop grande pour moi. Je me sentais seule face au vide. Il n'y avait plus toutes ses discussions internes. Et vous avez dit que Mélanie et Gaby se disputaient souvent, mais à ce qu'on m'a dit elles s'aimaient aussi. Mélanie doit avoir l'impression d'avoir perdue sa sœur jumelle.**

Candy ne nous avait jamais autant parlé sur sa vie d'âme. Je comprenais un peu plus les paroles de ma sœur « je suis seule ». Elle était en plein deuil d'une partie d'elle-même, d'un être qu'elle aimait. Nous avions été si insensibles avec Jared. Nous n'avons pas cherché à la comprendre. Je me sentais coupable. Maintenant que Mélanie était revenue Jared m'avait interdit de lui parler de Vagabonde.

[POV Jared]

Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con. Mélanie souffre de l'absence de Gaby. Je pensais que lui parler de Vagabonde l'énerverais et lui rappellerais de mauvais souvenirs de quand elle était prisonnière de son corps, mais j'avais oublié de mettre dans la balance son affection pour Gaby ! J'étais un véritable idiot ! Je sortis de la cuisine en jetant un regard à Jamie.

_ **cours, va le retrouver et explique lui !** s'écria ce petit homme qui était comme mon petit frère. Après avoir arpenté toutes les grottes. Je voyais enfin Mélanie, recroquevillée sur elle-même. J'entendais ses sanglots. J'étais pris par le remord. Souffrait-elle à ce point du manque de Gaby.

[POV Mélanie]

Je m'étais enfuie comme une lâche, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'avais besoin de parler de Gaby, de parler à Gaby ou même de parler au travers de Gaby. J'avais besoin de ma sœur.

_ **Gaby je me sens si seule. Personne ne me comprend. Personne ne peut me comprendre. Comment le pourraient-ils alors qu'ils ne te connaissaient pas comme je te connais. Gaby j'aurais besoin de tes conseils, de toi pour me calmer. Où es-tu ma sœur ? **

_ **Oh Mel !** dit la voix de Jared. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

Je ne voulais pas lui parler, je ne voulais pas le voir, mais mon corps voulait que Jared me prenne dans ses bras pour me réconforter. J'étais déchirée. Mon corps voulait les bras de Jared et mon esprit voulait les paroles réconfortantes de Gaby. Jared s'assit en face de moi, surement avait-il senti mon conflit intérieur.

_ **Je suis désolé Mel. Je ne savais pas. Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que Vagabonde te manquait à ce point ?**

_ **Pourquoi ! Tu ose me demander pourquoi ? **Cet homme à cet instant m'exaspérait, comment pouvait-il me connaitre et en savoir si peu sur moi. J'attendis, je sentais venir la réplique de Gaby qui me dirais qu'en réalité je ne le connaissais pas tant que ça, à peine quelques années avant d'être attrapée, mais cette réplique ne vint pas. Vagabonde n'était plus là. **Et bien peut être parce que tu as interdit à tout le monde de m'en parler, peut être parce que je sentais que tu avais oublié Gaby et que pour toi elle n'a été qu'un parasite, une sorte de tique sans importance dans mon cerveau. Mais j'ai vécu plus de 6 mois avec ce parasite en moi Jared. SIX MOIS. Je suis vivante grâce à elle, je vous ai retrouvé grâce à elle, je suis là seule commandante dans mon corps grâce à elle. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je peux lui être reconnaissante Jared. Elle a tout fait pour moi. Elle m'a rendu mon corps en se sacrifiant elle-même, sa vie, son amour pour Ian. Jared tu ne peux pas te rendre compte du lien qui nous unis, enfin qui nous unissait,** dis-je avec une tristesse non dissimulée, **toutes les deux.**

**_ Mel dis-moi quoi faire pour que tu te sentes mieux ?**

**_ je veux que Vagabonde revienne !**

**_ elle va revenir mon amour, je te le promets, nous trouverons un moyen de la faire rester avec nous.**

Jared n'a pas compris ce que je voulais dire. Tant pis je n'avais pas la force de lui expliquer. Il ne comprendrait pas et serait en colère or j'étais incapable de supporter une nouvelle dispute.

_ **parles moi de Gaby, ne fais pas comme s'il elle n'avait jamais existé !**

_** D'accord** **je te parlerais de Gaby, ne n'interdirais plus personne de t'en parler. Je ne voulais pas te faire plus souffrir, mais j'ai fait tout le contraire **dit-il avec un rire nerveux. Il plaça sa main sous mon menton. **Je t'aime Mel, je ferais tout pour combler le vide que tu sens dans ta tête.**

Il n'avait pas compris que le vide n'était pas seulement dans ma tête. Je sentais un trou béant dans mon cœur. Je voulais protéger Gaby comme je protégeais Jamie. Elle était ma petite sœur dans un sens et maintenant je n'avais plus de sœur. Il n'y avait plus que le néant qui m'entendait dans les méandres de mon esprit libre.

_Alors ? qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Je mets la suite ? ou vous en avez marre ?_

_Attrape-reve_


End file.
